noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Noblesse: Rai's Adventure
|image = Rai's Adventures.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Spin-off series |Row 2 title = Span |Row 2 info = 10 Episodes |Row 3 title = Starting Date |Row 3 info = 4 February 2016 }} Noblesse: Rai's Adventure is a 10 episode limited series which focuses on Rai's adventures in the human world while solving the mystery of "Tears of God". Prologue Rewinding back to ancient time, there is an enigmatic artifact that goes by the name of 'Tears of God' amongst humans. Talks regarding this artifact are many: it is said that when the Almighty of Heaven shed a drop of tear for the sake of humanity, the tear drop reached its way down to earth and formed into a mystic stone. Legends say whomever possesses this artifact shall possess the power of god and immortality. Unlike other countless rumors, there had been many reports and testimonies from those who claim to have witnessed its existence. One day, a report regarding the artifacts from human world that says "Tears of God was in the Mountain of Fire but it is now in the hands of a man who should have died. He is instead alive and has acquired extraordinary powers." reaches Lukedonia. Gejutel K. Landegre dispatches subordinate nobles to investigate and confirm this report. Gejutel loses contact with all of them. Meanwhile, in the human world, an unknown being is destroying villages upon villages and massacring their residents. For what purpose? Could these destruction and slaughters be linked to the man in the report and Tears of God? In order to free Rai from his life of solitude, even if it's only for a short time, the Previous Lord uses the pretense of investigating Tears of God to send Cadis Etrama Di Raizel to the human world... Plot synopsis After a great deal of time has passed since Raizel's meeting with the lord, Raizel has entered the human world and is now walking around the forest aimlessly (he is a terrible navigator). He is suddenly surrounded by three members of a vigilante group from a nearby village led by a man named Keit, who also has a young girl companion named Yuni. The girl possesses the ability to tell whether someone is good or bad by gazing at their facial expressions. Keit and Yuni encounter Raizel, and Yuni thinks about how beautiful Raizel is. Keit proceeds to ask who Raizel is, where came from, and what Raizel is doing around the forest, which is part of village's dominion. But all he receives from Raizel is silence. Just as things are beginning to get tense, Yuni steps in, urging Keit and his men to talk some more to Raizel, stating that Raizel is not attacking them, nor is Rai armed. It does not ease Keit's suspicion, for the forest is a dangerous area subject to attacks by wild beasts and creatures; it is not an area for an unarmed person to go waltzing around in. Then one member of the vigilante group deduces that Rai could be a survivor of the massacred victims they found earlier. Yuni also thinks that Rai may have been left behind and ended up coming to the area by himself. Keit states that unless Raizel speaks they won't know, so Yuni tells Raizel to say something. In response, Rai answers in the Lukedonian language, leaving Keit and his men to believe that Raizel must be a foreigner. Yuni suggests they take Raizel to their village; he (Raizel) is unarmed and innocuous-looking man who would not survive out in the forest by himself, after all. Keit agrees to Yuni's proposal, but his men hold their reservation because Karr, the baron of the village, who is exclusionary towards outsiders and has adverse relation with Keit, would use this as an opportunity to undermine Keit. But Keit assures them that they will be fine and he will deal with Karr himself. Yuni urges Raizel to come with them. Although Raizel cannot understand human language, he can understand their intentions through his thought-reading abilities and nods as a means of approval. On their way back, as Keit ponders if Raizel is some figure of a very high position due to the way he dressed, the group is attacked by a Minotaurian creature with a missing horn. Keit steps in to challenge the creature, but has a tough time against it, as its flesh is quite tough and his attacks have very little effect. Raizel observes that although Yuni confidently says Keit will be able to kill the creature, her body language suggests otherwise. Fortunately for Keit, although it might take some time, he is powerful enough to handle the monster alone. However, the creature suddenly redirects his attention and leaves Keit alone, instead rushing at Yuni, Keit's men, and Raizel. Keit hurries to their rescue, but realizes he will not arrive in time to prevent them from being harmed. Yuni, now frightened, clings to Raizel's wrist. Without anybody else noticing, Raizel quietly uses his mind control to stop the charging monster cold. Keit soon catches up to it and slays the Minotaurian monster with a stab to its heart. While Yuni and his men praise Keit, Keit knows that something doesn't add up and continues to wonder what caused the monster to stop. Keit's men proceed to tease Raizel for his elegant and good-looking appearance, assuming he must be some rich nobleman with no idea of how to survive outside world, completely unaware of the fact that it was Raizel who stopped the monster cold on its track. The group resumes their journey back to their village. As predicted, upon their return the baron of the village, Karr, admonishes Keit and his posse for bringing Raizel (an outsider) to the village without consent. Although Keit does his best to explain the event that led up to them bringing Raizel to their village, Karr seems to be concerned more about his authority and status than the well-being of his village that he is supposed to look after. Lensia, a daughter of the baron, steps in and suggests that they should decide what to do with this newcomer once they meet him in person. Once she sees Raizel, Lensia is stricken by his beauty and is fast to defend and support Keit's decision to bring Raizel into the village, much to her father's dismay. Once Raizel and Keit's posse leave, Lensia and Karr have a discussion about preparing a meeting with Kurmark, the village's supposed guardian deity. Meanwhile, Keit and Yuni decide that Raizel should stay in their home for the time being. After, concerned about the safety of the villagers due to all the nearby monsters recently, Keit wishes to go on patrol again. Lensia visits Keit as he prepares to leave with the intention of seeing Raizel up close and questioning him. Lensia raises her objection about Keit going on a surprise patrol since the village needs to pray for their village's deity, Kurmark. Keit explains to her why he is planning to go on patrol. Lensia relents, but insists that she should be able to take his three men with her to the shrine of Kurmark. Displeased but unable to find a suitable argument, Keit reluctantly caves in to her demands. Lensia walks into Keit and Yuni's house to see Raizel, only to end up blushing in embarrassment. Upon her hasty departure, she begins to harbor a sinister intention towards the Noblesse. She decides to ditch Keit and make Raizel hers. Yuni then warns Raizel to stay away from Lensia, as she is a dangerous woman. Then the village's bell tolls, and Yuni starts praying. It turns out that Tears of God is possessed by Kurmark. Just like how Raizel obtains Blood Stone in the distant future from a mysterious man, Kurmark also obtained Tears of God from a stranger of unknown origin. Since the whole stone was so outrageously powerful, Kurmark's mere human body could not withstand its sheer power, so he embedded only a shard of the artifact in his body. It granted him enormous power, and the more blood the shard absorbed, the more powerful Kurmark became, which was why he went on a killing spree, devouring more and more blood by wiping out many villages and slaughtering their residents. After a while, Kurmark was forced to lay low because he slaughtered and absorbed the blood of Nobles, ones that were sent by Gejutel to investigate the incidents regarding the Tears of God, and he did not wish to attract the attention of Lukedonia . After some time passed, Kurmark finally comes out of hiding and plots to ravage another typical village to make his artifact and himself stronger. But Kurmark didn't count on one factor: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is stationed in that village. Kurmark comes to the village that Raizel is currently staying at to do what he has always done to other villages. The two meet and almost immediately clash with one another. After being crushed by Raizel, Kurmark is forced to absorb the entire artifact into his body. Raizel looks on, tense, as Kurmark transforms into a devil-like creature with a pointed tail, red skin, and bat-like wings. This signals the beginning of round two of Raizel vs. Kurmark. After losing an arm and a whole lot of blood (as expected), The Tears of God partially emerge from the chest of the badly wounded Kurmark, regenerating him and bestowing upon him an extra set of arms, for a total of four arms. With this increased power, Kurmark is able to withstand Raizel's blood tornadoes. Raizel then unleashes Blood Wing. With the launching of Blood Phoenix, Raizel wipes all traces of Kurmark off of the world. Characters * Cadis Etrama Di Raizel * The Previous Lord * Gejutel K. Landegre Spin-Off Exclusive * Lensia (Kor. 렌시아): Karr's daughter and a noblewoman. The fact that Yuni feels a great amount of discomfort in Lensia's presence indicates that she is a person to stay far away from. * Karr (Kor. 카르): the baron of Keit and Yuni's village. His initial impression is to be a stubborn, intransigent figure unwilling to bend or be flexible. Later he is revealed to be a greedy, self-serving authoritarian. * Yuni (Kor. 유니): a cheerful little girl who can sense others' characters through looking at their facial expressions. She seems to be very curious and fascinated with the Noblesse. * Keit (Kor. 케이트): a stoic and dutiful leader of a vigilante group on the lookout for the village's safety. He is wary of Karr and Lensia's devious characteristics. * Kurmark (Kor. 쿠르마크) Category:Media